


【喂鸡】可是我还是想和你在一起

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl





	【喂鸡】可是我还是想和你在一起

和爱沙尼亚的比赛后，一群人又在更衣室闹哄哄地庆祝完已经过了十二点。罗伊斯虽然没有踢满九十分钟，但到了这个时候还是觉得有点困了。

“Marco，Kai和Leon约我去通宵打游戏，我不回来睡了。”布兰特对于今天没能上场多少还是有一点失落，他发誓，就一点点。

“去吧去吧，我这个老年人可要睡觉了。或许我应该和Ilkay做室友。”罗伊斯无奈地笑笑，把自己摔到床上。

“你是我俱乐部的队长，我应该多和你接触，提前适应。”小金毛笑得狡黠。

“行了，赶快去吧，我真的要睡了。”罗伊斯这时又打了一个哈欠。

门外突然响起了敲门声，“Kai他真是的，我都说我马上过去了还来敲门。来了来了。诶，Joshua？”

“怎么了，Julian？”罗伊斯扬声问道，但是并没有睁开眼。

“Julian，Marco他还没睡吧？”基米希的面色不是太好看，奇怪，他刚才不是发挥得挺好的吗？

罗伊斯坐了起来，揉了把脸，“怎么了，Joshua？”

基米希看了布兰特一眼，“我想和你聊聊，Marco。”

“正好我要出门打游戏，你们聊你们聊。”说着小胖子就一溜烟地消失了。

罗伊斯招呼基米希在自己身边坐下，“好了，Julian已经走了，你可以说了。”

基米希叹了口气，“我和Julian之间大概产生了一些问题。”

“Julian？你们在位置上也不存在竞争啊？”罗伊斯大概是因为疲惫而有一点点没有反应过来基米希的意思。

基米希深深地看了罗伊斯一眼，罗伊斯突然明白了他口中的Julian是哪个。“你们怎么了？”

“刚才比赛结束以后我有和Julian通过电话，你也知道我们好久没有迎来这么一场大胜了，我就很开心也很激动，但Julian他，就有点兴致缺缺，我们没说太多他就说他累了要睡了，借故挂了电话。”

“所以你对此是怎么想的呢？”

基米希不安地绞着手指，阐述着他的一番推理，“Marco，无意冒犯，拜仁夺冠对于你们来说的确不是一个emmmm乐于见到的结果。而且…而且，Julian这次又没有入选国家队，坦白说，他已经很久没有入选国家队了。所以我在想他是不是…？”

罗伊斯露出了一个在基米希看来是嘲讽含义的笑，“所以你觉得Julian在黯然神伤，以至于连今天的这场胜利都吝于和你交谈？Joshua，作为Julian的队长我想说，如果你是这样认为的话，那你们真的不太合适。”

基米希现在已经快哭了，“不，我…我，Julian他…”

罗伊斯拍了拍他的背以示安慰，“联赛结束后你们两个有就这赛季聊聊吗？”

“我们两个很少谈论彼此的球队，太尴尬了。”

罗伊斯这下更无奈了，“所以你根本不知道Julian怎么想？”

“是。”基米希已经躺在床上开始装死了。

“认真的吗，Joshua？我的建议是开诚布公地和Julian去谈一谈，面对面的那种，而不是现在躺在我的床上装死。跟你说说我心里的Julian，他是一个冷静坚韧的人，即便最近一段时间他过得不太顺利，但他都不会因为今天国家队的胜利而对你，或者说对我们这些队友有一丝丝的嫉妒与怨怼。我的Jule虽然话不多，但他一直都是非常成熟非常靠谱的存在。”

基米希从床上起来，“你说的都对，Marco。但是，是我的Jule。”

“所以现在问题解决了？或者说我只能解决到这份上了？”

“Marco，你可不可以给Julian打个电话。”基米希有点不好意思地说道。

“认真的吗？现在已经快一点了。Julian没有起床气也不能这样吧。”罗伊斯只觉得脑袋冒烟，如果有人敢在他睡觉的时候打电话吵醒他的话，他一定会揍他的，当然了，Mes除外。

“呃，现在的确有点不太合适。那早上帮我打个电话好吗？”基米希现在没有一丁点场上暴躁的样子，果然爱情这杯酒，谁喝都得醉。

“好吧好吧，Joshua我可以睡觉了吗？我真的很困。”罗伊斯又打了一个哈欠。

“好的，打扰了Marco，那我先回去了。”说着基米希离开了房间。

确定基米希走远以后，罗伊斯掏出手机，“他走了，你就位了吗？以后别总麻烦我给你打掩护，我都快困死了。回多特蒙德你得给我刷一周的球鞋，还要两袋小熊软糖。不许讨价还价！我一个成年人才不会吃糖到牙痛。行了行了，不说了，我要睡了。”

Joshua不知道Julian刚才就在看台上看完了整场比赛，现在已经在他的房间等他了。什么，你说Joshua的室友没有意见吗？拜托，Leon不是早就被Julian拉走去打游戏了吗。没错，是另一个Julian啦。

我们之间的感情的确很难用顺遂来形容，但不管有多艰难，我还是想好好的和你在一起。


End file.
